Diamond Magic, Obsidian Shingami
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: a rewrite of Running Emeralds, Running Obsidian! Byakuya is attacked in his own Division and wakes up on earth in a new form that has him surprised and confused. Amalthea Potter was Betrayed by someone she trusted and had to run for her life to protect herself and the people she cared about. when these two meet, does Love bloom do to a secret from their pasts? Pairing Byakuya/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Welcome to the rewrite of Racing Emeralds, Running Obsidian! I hope you enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear. All she does own are the relationships and FemHarry's creature blood. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch.1

Byakuya growled as he walked calmly down the halls of the Sixth Division, he had been having strange dreams that placed him in irritation mode… he couldn't figure out why he was seeing a familiar girl in his dreams but couldn't place her voice or face because they were blurry. Suddenly he was attacked from behind and felt a needle enter his neck as some kind of liquid was injected, he made to capture the person but he became so dizzy that he passed out.

4 hours later…

Byakuya woke up with a groggy look to his eyes when he tried to stand up, he found he could only stay on all fours and felt like he was going to be sick. He "Crawled" towards the pool of water he could see, as he looked into the water, a pure black Unicorn stared up at him with a golden horn and an emerald gem at its base. Byakuya blinked as he wondered where his reflection was, he paused when he noticed the look of sleepy confusion on the animal's face and turned his head gently only for the Unicorn's reflection to do the same. Byakuya slowly started to wake up more as he tried to see where his reflection was but the unicorn blocked his attempts by copying…his actions.

Byakuya finally connected the dots as he snapped awake and tried to yelp only to hear a loud, panicking whinny from his throat, he backed away from the water as he looked at his new golden hooves where his hands should have been. Byakuya was in shock as he sat down and stared at his hooves dumbfounded, he racked his brain to figure out what happened then cursed softly as he remembered what happened in his own Division! Byakuya suddenly felt his stomach roar with hunger as he remembered that he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch, he looked up and decided to see if he could find somewhere safe to eat and sleep before figuring out how to get back home and back to his original body.

He then walked through the woods he was in and came out on to a farm where they had a few animals such as cows and chickens but no horses from what he could see. He decided to head to the main house for now and see if they would feed him despite his form, he was nearly to the house when a young teenage girl looked out the window and saw him. She came out slowly as she held an apple or two in her hands and walked towards him, Byakuya watched her impassively as she approached and held out an apple to him as she softly said "Don't worry, no one will hurt you here…"

Amalthea blinked as the gorgeous unicorn stallion stepped forward and gently took the apple from her hand; she reached up and stroked his muzzle causing him to toss his head as he gave a look of "Why did you touch me?" to her. Amalthea giggled and gently held out the other apple for him causing the stallion to grab it then step back before she could touch him again. Amalthea smiled at the stallion but then noticed a thin stream of dried blood on his neck; she slowly stepped forward until she could see the wound and gasped at seeing the mark of a needle where the dried blood started.

Byakuya started when she gently touched the tender skin around the wound and tried to pull away when they both heard his stomach growl loudly, Amalthea smiled and gently coaxed the stallion to the barn where she placed sweetened oats in a feeding Trough along with some hay. Byakuya warily walked into the extremely large Stall and sniffed the food as his stomach roared in huger yet again, he sighed and gently began to eat as Amalthea closed the door quietly and ran to get the medical kit so she could clean the wound on his neck before it became infected.

She found he was done eating when she came back and was trying to get the latch open on the door to the stall, he looked at her with angry eyes as she reached out scratched behind his ears and said "Sorry for locking you in but I want to clean that needle mark wound on your neck before it became infected."

Byakuya looked at her in shock as she began to clean the wound gently and then noticed something he didn't notice before; she looked a bit like his deceased wife which made him feel a bit depressed that he quickly stamped down. He then noticed the door was opened and the girl was gone, he stepped out and headed for the door when the moon began to rise into the sky. He felt nothing but pain as the moonlight hit his body and clenched his teeth as his body began to change into something between Unicorn and human, the pain ended and he managed to stand up despite his new form making him feel like a long legged new born colt. Byakuya then heard a noise by the barn and turned to see a silver female that looked like him despite obvious differences in genders.

Amalthea stared in shock as she thought she had been the only one subjected to the mysterious liquid Dumbledore had injected into her, the day he betrayed her. She stepped out into the moonlight which made her fur light up with a dull glow; the male watched her in shock and wariness as she approached and then spoke in a somewhat familiar voice "Who are you?"

"I'm the girl who cleaned your neck wound from the needle…"

Byakuya's eyes went wide as he stared at the young teen and then asked "How is it you are suffering from the same thing I am?"

Amalthea sighed and motioned for him to follow her to the house so she could explain, Byakuya followed her and she opened the door then asked if he would like some tea while she explained her story. Byakuya nodded as she gave him a small smile then led him into a large kitchen where she got the kettle, filled it and then placed on to the stove as she said "I guess I should start at the beginning of my story…"

Byakuya listened in growing horror at her story as she told him everything about her life and how she wound up as a Unicorn/human hybrid, Byakuya then asked "You said that you saw the man that gave the liquid to Dumbledore, may I ask what he looked like?"

Amalthea described the man and Byakuya growled as he said "That's the captain of the 12th division! It would seem that he decided to test the serum again but on me this time…"

Amalthea sighed as she stood, walked over to the window and said "I've tried everything I could think of to reverse what they have done to me but it seems that it is permanent…the most I can do is control when and what form I change into…"

"So we're stuck like this, but why the form of a Unicorn?"

"From what I found out about the serum, it targets any magical creature inheritance no matter how diluted or little you have and brings it to the surface until your bloodline is half and half."

Byakuya paled at that as he looked at the girl who seemed so sad and perhaps…lonely? He shook his head free of the thoughts and then asked "Is there any way for me to return home at the moment? I must get back as soon as Possible to report what Mayuri has done."

"I…I don't know, but I can help you the best I can to get you home."

Amalthea then yawned as Byakuya looked at the clock as he realized what time it was and softly told her to go to bed and he would clean up the cups as a thank you for her help. Amalthea nodded and thanked him as she headed to her room to get dressed for bed; Byakuya kept his word and cleaned up the cups when she came out in a tank top and modified shorts, she then showed him to a guest room and said "Good night, Byakuya-san…"

Byakuya nodded and gave the same gesture as he got ready for bed and lay down for the night…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Welcome to the rewrite of Racing Emeralds, Running Obsidian! I hope you enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear. All she does own are the relationships and FemHarry's creature blood. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch.2

Byakuya woke with the sun and stumbled out of the bed as he could feel a bone deep ache all over his body, he made his way outside where the pain suddenly exploded as he returned to a Unicorn's body. Byakuya reared angrily as he took a few steps forward then fell back on to all fours, he felt bitter and angry at being trapped in his new form. He stamped a hoof as he vowed that Mayuri would pay for what he had done to him, he then heard footsteps behind him and turned to find his hostess standing behind him with a soft look in her eyes.

Amalthea gave a small smile to her guest and told him that she had to head to school and that he was more than welcomed to explore the farm land that she owned. Byakuya nodded and she hopped on a scooter and headed out the gate. Byakuya watched her go down the road and turn left at the end of the driveway, he sighed and walked to the barn as he was still tired and it was the only building with its doors opened. He found the stall he had been in had a black Blanket in front of the window, plenty of straw on the floor piled up and the food trough filled with Hay and oats again. He then noticed a note pinned to the door and read it

"_Byakuya-san, you're probably still tired from being up late last night and waking up at dawn. Feel free to lie down and get some more sleep, I also filled the food trough for you in case you get hungry, the water trough is just outside the back of the barn and is charmed to keep clean, fresh and cold._

_I should be back around 2:20- 3:00, my godfathers will be arriving today too so I left them a note about you so they can possibly help you the way they helped me."_

Byakuya couldn't help be touched by her helpfulness and then yawned as he decided to worry about his problem later as he was too tired at the moment. He lay down on the straw which to his surprise was quite comfortable and quickly drifted to sleep…

Amalthea pulled into the school parking lot as some of the more cruel students sneered at her, and headed into the school as she ignored them. She walked into her classroom and was greeted by Ichigo and his friends; Amalthea smiled and returned the gesture when she noticed Rukia seemed to be a little upset. She asked what was wrong and Rukia told her that her Brother had been missing since yesterday after someone attacked him at work. Amalthea's eyes went wide as Rukia looked close to crying and quickly asked "Your brother? Is his Name Byakuya?"

Rukia and her friends stared at her in shock as Rukia asked "How did you know that?"

"He showed up on my farm in an altered state yesterday so I let him stay the night. He really wants to get back home because he knows who altered his body after I described seeing them one time at my old school."

Rukia blinked and then asked "Can I see him?"

Amalthea smiled and told her that they could come over after school and she would explain more about the situation, Rukia and the others nodded as the teacher walked in and asked everyone to sit down. The whole school day seemed to drag on for the shingami gang and Amalthea and they then heard the bell ring, Amalthea sighed in relief and headed out side to her scooter after giving Rukia her address. She started it up and pulled out of the school parking lot as she began to head home.

Meanwhile…

Yamamoto smirked at the 12th division captain as he said "Byakuya was getting too close to the reason Aizen and the other two had left, getting him out of the way was necessary for our plans to succeed…"

Mayuri also smirked and told him that he had dropped Byakuya on a farm near the town but no one would be able to understand the transformed captain unless they had also had the serum in them but the only other person was in America after running from England. The two men laughed evilly, not knowing that the 11th division vice captain had heard very thing and was now going to tell the other captains!

Meanwhile back on earth…

Byakuya trotted through the woods as he explored when his enhanced hearing caught the sound of a scooter coming towards the farm, he turned around and took off at a gallop towards the farm and came into the yard as Amalthea was putting her scooter away. She smiled at seeing him and told him she had news for him, Byakuya listened as she told him about his sister and that she and others would be there soon to see him. Byakuya sighed in relief as he thought the mess would be fixed sooner then he thought, he then thought of something as he asked Amalthea "_**How will they understand me? I can no longer speak in human tongue in this form**_…"

"True but I can understand you and I don't mind playing translator…"

Byakuya thanked her softly and Amalthea just smiled, she then went to change her clothing before the others got there…

Meanwhile…

Rukia was furious about what she had been told by her captain who had heard the news from Yachiru, her captain warned her to be careful and to see her brother as soon as Possible so Unohana could find them and assess the situation. Rukia agreed and then got into the van where she told the others what she had learned and what Yachiru had overheard, Ichigo and the others were furious but agreed to play the part of not knowing what happened just in case. They then drove as fast as they could within the speed limit to Amalthea's farm where they found three men arriving as well…

Amalthea heard the doorbell ring and ran to the front door as she dried her hands from scrubbing the oven clean, she opened it to find her godfathers and Rukia with Ichigo and the others on the porch. She smiled and asked them all to come inside, her godfathers told her they were going to their rooms to sleep off the jet lag which made her laugh while she led Rukia and the other to the sitting room. Rukia had just sat down when she asked "Please, where is my brother? I need to see him."

Amalthea sighed and said "You'll need me to translate; he is currently trapped in the form of an animal during the day, due to the serum…"

Ichigo blinked and asked "But how will you translate? If he is in the form of animal…"

Amalthea sighed and told them about her life and the fact she suffered from the same Serum because her headmaster was in Cohorts with the one who had done this to her brother. Rukia paled and told her what they had found out causing Amalthea to pale also as she said "Yamamoto? That's the man who helped trick my father and other two godfathers into leaving me because they faked my death in front of them!"

Ichigo then asked "Who was your dad?"

"Kaname Tōsen…I don't remember much about him but what I do remember is that he always whispered something lovingly to me whenever he saw me…"

The Shingami were in shock as they took a closer look at her and realized her sliver streaked hair was not Black but a very dark brown with a touch of red. Rukia then asked her if she knew what her father was and Amalthea shook her head as Sirius came out at hearing the question and said "You dad was a shingami, pup same with Gin and Sousuke…"

Rangiku looked at the familiar man in front of her when he suddenly looked at her and started with a grin; Sirius then walked over to her and wound up giving her the kiss of a lifetime that she soon returned. Needless to say, all the Shingami were shocked as the two parted for air and then Rangiku stood up, Slapped Sirius and started Yelling at him in English. Amalthea howled in laughter as Sirius tried to defend himself from the ranting female and finally Amalthea interfered by saying "Auntie Ran, Sirius was locked up in Azkaban for supposedly betraying Uncle James and Momma!"

Rangiku stopped at that and looked at Sirius who said "She's telling the truth Ran-chan."

"I forgive you but if you get into another mess like that again…"

Sirius chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he offered to take to dinner after they were done at the farm, Rangiku smirked and said "Make it The Keg and you got a deal!"

Sirius just laughed and went to get cleaned up as Amalthea stood up asked "You guys ready to see Byakuya-san now?"

Rukia nodded as Amalthea walked to the backdoor with the Shingami gang following and led them to the barn, where Byakuya was waiting in front…


End file.
